Kaoru Hakaze/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Kaoru once requested Hajime, along with Anzu, to make UNDEAD's butler costumes. Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari :They are both members of the same unit. Adonis treats Kaoru with respect, even going as far as to find and catch Kaoru for Rei Sakuma when he wonders off. Anzu :Kaoru tried to drag Anzu to a date with him upon first meeting but is met with rejection as Anzu runs away and hides from him. This pattern also repeats in Kaoru's second substory. Anzu seems to view Kaoru with caution, considering she came from an all-girls school and might not be unused to men of Kaoru's type. :There are instances where Anzu relaxes her guard around Kaoru, leading the latter to believe they're growing closer, but when Kaoru does something Anzu dislikes during these times, it resets their distance. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami :They are both members of the same unit. Overall, Koga seems to dislike Kaoru, often calling him "Player Bastard" or hesitating to add senpai to his name. Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara :Mao and Kaoru met during Revolution. Mao found Kaoru to be quite rude, despite being one of Rei Sakuma's friends. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki :Souma is a fellow member of the Marine Life Club. Souma bears a great disliking towards Kaoru, not hesitating to swing his sword at him. Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :They are both classmates in class 3-A. Izumi Sena :They are both classmates in Class 3-A. Izumi considers Kaoru's appearance to be his "only redeeming feature" in WANTED!!!. They seem to be fairly neutral to one another, though Izumi is understanding of Kaoru's difficulty in modeling and treats him gently in Bridal. Kanata Shinkai : Keito Hasumi :The two appear to have a good relationship, seen casually chatting in the 4koma. Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :With a friendship dating back to Kaoru's second year, as evidenced in Crossroad, Rei and Kaoru have a trusting, yet back-and-forth at times, relationship. In Easter's reminisce chapter, Rei brought back souvenirs for Kaoru while he was traveling abroad. As a member of UNDEAD, Rei, the leader, exercises some authority over Kaoru, often relying on Adonis to find and retrieve him for unit practice due to Kaoru's dislike of both responsibility and practice. A running gag of their relationship is Rei's obvious fondness for Kaoru and Kaoru's returned feelings of distaste for spending time with Rei and Undead alike. :In Romantic Comedy, Rei speaks extensively with Kaoru about the repercussions of his playboy attitude, speaking as both his friend and his unit leader. It's in this story that Rei's prowess within the idol business is once again regarded as well as his dedication to his unit; Rei mentions to Kaoru in passing that he'd already prepared methods to crush scandals before there ever was one. He also reminds Kaoru more than once while scolding him that his way of alluring fans (flirting and showing gratuitous affection) was not his wrongdoing, providing a source of both comfort and stability through the ordeal. :From Repayment Festival on, they have a more playful and relaxed relationship. As stated in several stories, after graduation they were set to enter the idol scene as a duo. This is restated in Athletics, as they have already graduated by the time of the event and are using a free day to support their underclassmen. In Operetta, we get yet another show of their developing relationship, as Kaoru has completely forgone his prior use of "Sakuma-san" in favor of "Rei-kun." When asked, he tells Koga that they're equals, and Rei asked him to be more familiar. Shu Itsuki :Being classmates, the two are on relatively well good terms. Kaoru appears to be fond of Mademoiselle, commenting on her appearance. During WANTED!!!, Shu helped coach Kaoru on Crane Games. Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami Other Category:Relationships